Little Neko Wufei
by Dark Rubi-chan
Summary: Parody of Little Bunny Fuu Fuu. Relena bashing. Yaoi.


Little neko Wufei 

Hi all my peeps. Dark Rubi-chan here. We got somethin' for your @$$@. So sit tight and enjoy the songfic. Cause Rubi-chan says so you %$*&. 

Disclaimer: The song and the gundamn characters are not ours *sniffles*. They belong to someone else so don't call saying your gonna sue. Cause you ain't getting' @#$%. So $@$# off.

Lyrics= _words_

Rubi-chan= **words**

Dark Goddess= ^words^ 

Little Neko Wufei

__

Little neko Wufei hopping through the forest…

"Onnas, I do NOT hop!!!!" Neko Wufei hollered. 

****

You do now

^Stop bothering us or Treize will make a guest appearance^

Wufei kept quiet.

__

Little neko Wufei hopping through the forest, pulling out his justice staff and hitting the Gundamn pilots on the head. 

"Itai!!!" cried Duo

"Omae o Korosu" Heero yelled.

"That hurt!!! Tro-chan Wufei hit me!!" Quatre called out with tears in his eyes.

"…" Trowa glared. 

__

Down came the Good Fairy Sally Po and she said…

"Little neko Wufei." She began, "I don't wanna see you pulling out your justice staff and hitting the Gundamn pilots on the head." 

"What ONNA? You dare question Me?" Little neko Wufei bellowed.

The good fairy Sally Po ignored the ranting neko and continued.

"I'll give you three chances." She warned. Wufei glared eyes full of defiance. "Or I'll turn Nataku into a pig." 

Wufei gasped then glared even harder. He stepped up to her and tippy toed, trying reach her. 

^Though it was impossible considering he's a neko and she's a grown woman..er.. fairy.^ 

****

Baka

"You wouldn't dare." He said. She smiled and knelt down.

"We'll see." She said cheerfully as she pet him. He began to purr. 

__

Little neko Wufei hopping through the forest, pulling out his justice staff and hitting the Gundamn pilots on the head.

"Cut it out!!" Duo yelled rubbing his sore head.

"Omae o korosu." Heero growled standing up.

"Tro-chan! Why don't you do something?" 

"…" Trowa takes Quatre in his arms and kisses his boo bu. 

****

I am so mad you put that.

^Well I couldn't think of anything better. *runs behind Tro-chan and hides from angry Rubi-chan*^

****

Why me? 

__

Down came the Good Fairy Sally Po and she said…

"Little neko Wufei." She began getting slightly peeved. "I don't wanna see you pulling out your justice staff and hitting the Gundamn pilots on the head."

"I AM THE JUSTICE AVENGER!! BEWARE OR YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!!" Little neko Wufei cried waving his justice staff at her. Sally Po sweatdropped. 

"I'll give you two chances or I'll turn Nataku into a pig." Sally said deciding to ignore his ranting.

"I AM JUSTICE AVENGER!!!" Little neko Wufei chanted as he ran around her. Sally Po once again sweatdropped and then disappeared.

****

He has some serious problems

^What was your first clue?^ 

__

Little neko Wufei hopping through the forest, pulling out his justice staff and hitting the Gundamn pilots on the head.

"Shinigami commands that you cease this abuse" Duo cried waving his fist in the air.

"What?" Heero asked confused and looked at Duo. Duo smiled back.

"Omae o korosu" Quatre screamed with glee. 

****

Another Wing Zero episode

^*sounds of Dark Goddess clearing her throat can be heard in the background*^ 

"…" Trowa grabbed Quatre before he could reach Wufei and pulled him back down on his lap. 

Wufei laughed maniacally. 

__

Down came the good fairy Sally Po and she said… 

"Little neko Wufei." She began once more getting very mad. "I don't want to see you pulling out your justice staff and hitting the Gundamn pilots on the head." 

"You are an ONNA and I am the JUSTICE AVENGER!" Little neko Wufei cried, "In the name of Nataku you shall be punished!"

The good fairy Sally Po sighed and grabbed neko Wufei's staff as he swung it around. She raised the staff lifting neko Wufei. She looked deep into his coal, black eyes.

"I'll give you one more chance." She threatened, "IF you don't stop, I swear, I'll turn Nataku into a PIG. Do you hear me?" Neko Wufei just glared.

She dropped the Justice staff making neko Wufei hit the floor with a loud THUMP. He rubbed his sore bottom and glared at the fairy. She smiled and disappeared.

****

Here we go again. 

__

Little neko Wufei hopping through the forest, pulling out his Justice staff and hitting the Gundamn pilots on the head. 

"Death shall come to you" Duo cried

"Omae o Korosu" Heero shouted and pulled out his water gun

"Wah… Tro-chan do SOMETHING! IT HURTS!" Quatre cried

"Die Wufei!" Trowa also pulls out a dart gun. Together they shot at neko Wufei. Various darts hit Little neko Wufei as he got soaking wet. Neko Wufei turned around and glared at them. 

"What happened to your guns?" Duo asked.

****

^*laughter is heard in the background*^ 

__

Down came the Good fairy Sally Po and she said… 

"Little neko Wufei." She began a giant plus shaped vein pulsating on her forehead. "I don't wanna see you pulling out your Justice staff and hitting the Gundamn pilots on the head." 

"Onna, you shall meet your doom" Little neko Wufei cried. He shook furiously, wetting the good fairy Sally Po with water. 

^Baka. You'd think he'd be more worried about his beloved Nataku.^

"Quiet onna. This is not your concern. For I am the JUSTICE AVENGER!" Little neko Wufei cried, "Only I shall decide what is Unjust"

^*sweatdrops as she mumbles something about Treize and grape jelly.*^ 

****

I don't EVEN wanna know about that one.

"I gave you three chances." Sally said with a gigantic grin plastered on her face. "And you didn't listen. Now! Biptiy Biptiy Boppiety Boo."

The earth began to rumble and the Nataku appears. Neko Wufei looks on horrified as his beloved Nataku becomes a giant 400-pound hog. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, "My beloved Nataku! What has this onna done to you?" He ran towards his beloved snorting pig. "Justice shall be yours!" He kissed the pig lovingly. Then turned to Sally Po. "You will PAY onna!" 

He pulled out his Justice staff and it grew bigger. He ran towards the Good Fairy as he screamed of Justice and Nataku. Then out of nowhere Treize appeared with a rose in his hand and started singing _Cupid_. 

Neko Wufei glared at him as he continued to sing. Little neko Wufei now tried to escape but a singing Treize and a bunch of troops chased him. The Gundam pilots laughed as they bandaged up their wounds. 

Suddenly two figures appeared. They looked upon the chaos that had just erupted. They laughed. The other characters looked upon them with dread. They could recognize Rubi-chan and Dark Goddess anywhere. 

"What are they doing here" Duo whispered to Heero as he hid behind him. Heero shrugged. Trowa called a lion and he lifted Quatre upon his back. Together they rode away from the scene. The two remaining Gundamn pilots slowly break out. Rubi-chan looked around.

****

Hey where did everyone go? 

^Take a guess.^ The songs Cupid, Real Freak, and Pony can be heard in the background. 

****

Oh! You know what I wonder?

^Nani?^

****

Who the hell was singing? I mean usually we would know but who the hell sung this one? 

^Oh! I thought you knew. C'mon out.^ 

Out from behind a tree Relena Peacecraft stepped forward holding her Pink microphone. She walked towards the two fanficcers. 

****

DIE YOU BEAST FROM HELL! Rubi-chan pulled out a blowtorch and burns Relena.

^You just had to do that, didn't you?^ 

****

But of course. 

Owari 

I know, I know. We have issues. But it couldn't be helped. I found the tape in my old sock drawer and I had to use it. If you don't like it, in the words of Rubi-chan suck my @#%#@.

****

Yeah you show those sons of @#*^%$ .

*clears throat again*. 

I'm not so foul-mouthed-- 

****

Lies

--but I couldn't help myself. 

****

Yeah so if you have somethin to say you can @#$&% as well as #$@$$ and enjoy !@$&$#. Cause Rubi-chan says so. 

Flame her not me!!!!

Ja matte ne. ^_^ 

Till the next story. 

****

Rubi-chan strikes again ^_^!


End file.
